Sueño de amor
by Airyz00
Summary: En la víspera del día de San Valentín es tradición que las mujeres coloquen 5 hojas de laurel bajo su almohada para soñar con su futuro marido. Este fic participa en el evento: "Diferentes formas de decir te amo"


Hola a todos

Sé que ya ha pasado mucho desde el 14 de Febrero, pero he estado totalmente sobrepasada por los trabajos de la uni, pero me dieron la oportunidad de terminarlo (Muchas gracias Ara-chan :'3 )

En fin le dejo este "pequeño" One-shot

 _ **Discraimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima, y este fic participa en el evento: "Diferentes formas de decir te amo" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction.**_

 ** _Aclaraciones: Un poco de universo Alterno (U.A.)_** _ **  
**_ ** _Un poco de OoC_** _ **  
**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _Inglaterra:  
En Inglaterra la tradición de la víspera del día de San Valentín es que las mujeres coloquen 5 hojas de laurel bajo su almohada, 2 de cada lado y una en el centro, para soñar con su futuro marido._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Juvia se sentó frente a su tocador para cepillar su largo y azulado cabello. Cuando estaba a punto de acabar, su vista se topó con un pequeño sobre blanco que descansaba junto a un par de frascos de crema corporal.  
Un profundo suspiro escapó desde el fondo de su garganta, tomó el sobre entre sus manos y lo abrió lentamente para introducir sus finos dedos. Volvió a soltar otro suspiro al sacar las verdes hojitas.

Esa mañana había estado bastante emocionada cuando Meredy, su mejor amiga, le habló de su nuevo descubrimiento y su consiguiente plan.

 _"Te lo juro Juv, ésto es infalible. Cuando lo leí en el libro inmediatamente lo busqué en Internet y según lo que encontré nunca falla."_ La voz alegre de su amiga resonó en su cabeza _"Y se supone que es una tradición muy frecuente en nuestro país ¿puedes creerlo?, yo nunca había escuchado de ella. En éste lugar -señaló el salón de clases en donde se encontraban- nunca nos enseñan lo que de verdad nos interesa"_

Y apenas acabaron las clases ambas prácticamente corrieron al parque en busca del gran árbol de laurel que recordaban haber visto alguna vez.

Si, ella estaba tan emocionada...

Pero ahora no podía sacar de su mente todas esas otras veces que habían repetido esa misma escena. Muérdago, catarinas y muchas otras cosas, lo habían intentado todo y aunque con cada nuevo intento Meredy estaba segura de haber encontrado a su verdadero a mor a Juvia nunca le funcionaban. Había tenido tantas decepciones al no obtener ninguna pista de su amor que comenzaba a pensar que realmente no existía su alma gemela.

-Juvia se dará una última oportunidad.- dijo llenándose de entusiasmo frente al espejo –De otra forma Juvia jamás conocerá a su amor.

Acarició las pequeñas hojas y se dispuso a ir a la cama.  
Una vez recorrió las cobijas levantó su almohada y colocó dos de las hojas de cada lado para finalmente poner la quinta en el centro, regresó la almohada a su lugar asegurándose de no moverlas. Corrió hacía el contacto dejando la habitación iluminada tan sólo por la pequeña lámpara junto a su cama.

Se sacó las pantuflas y se acomodó bajo las cobijas cuidadosamente para no arruinar los preparativos que había hecho, estaba tan nerviosa que dudaba de si podría conciliar el sueño. Se estiró en dirección a su mesita de noche para apagar la última luz dejando todo el cuarto en penumbras.

-Bien, Juvia dormirá ahora- dijo tratando de recordar las palabras que había leído en el blog que Meredy le mostró, no quería arruinar su última oportunidad. -Buen Valentín, conmigo sé gentil, en sueños déjame ver a quien he de querer- pronunció esas palabras en un susurro pero con firmeza.

Por varios minutos se removió de un lado a otro inquieta hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

.

Un par de golpes en la puerta trajeron a Juvia de vuelta a la conciencia pero no abrió los ojos. Apretó con más fuerza el mullido objeto que tenía entre sus bazos y se acurrucó, no quería levantarse aun. Un desconocido olor como de colonia masculina llegó a su nariz y abrió los ojos sobresaltada mirando hacia todas partes.

Se encontraba totalmente sola, pero en vez de tranquilizarse se alteró más al no reconocer el lugar. Se bajó de la cama de un salto y se encontró completamente rodeada por extraños muñecos, exceptuando su expresión todos eran iguales con cabello negro y una inusual marca sobre su pecho desnudo. Esa imagen estaba en todas partes, sobre los cojines, en posters, dibujos, adornos y ni que mencionar de los incontables peluches sobre la cama y las repisas. Esa no era su habitación, de eso estaba más que segura.

Posó los ojos en donde había estado durmiendo y vio el peluche especialmente grande que había estado abrazando, lo sostuvo entre sus manos para poder apreciarlo mejor y al tenerlo más cerca pudo identificar que era él quien desprendía el aroma que la había despertado.

Otro par de insistentes golpecillos en la puerta reclamaron su atención, ¿qué debía hacer? No tenía ni la menor idea de quién podría estar al otro lado.

-¿Juvia, estás ahí?, soy yo, Erza- era una voz femenina que no pudo reconocer, pero la había llamado por su nombre y quizás ella podría explicarle que rayos ocurría en ese lugar.

Abrió la puerta un tanto nerviosa y se encontró con una alta chica pelirroja que la observó con gentiles ojos avellana.

-Buenos días.

-Ah...buenos días Erza-san...

-Me alegra que aún estés aquí, por un segundo pensé que ya te habías ido- ella la observó sin decir nada. No la conocía pero ella le hablaba como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida.  
La pelirroja la escaneó con la mirada y juvia se sintió cohibida –Ayer regresé muy tarde de mi misión y quería darte algo pero no quise despertarte porque supuse que te levantarías especialmente temprano hoy...pero ¿por qué aun no te has vestido?, ¿es que no piensas ir al gremio?

-¿Al gremio?- no entendía nada de lo que decía.

-Sí, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?, ¡hoy regresa Gray de su misión!- la pelirroja lo dijo de tal forma que Juvia entendió que debía estar emocionada por dicha noticia.

-¿De verdad?, Juvia lo había olvidado- lo dijo fingiendo emoción y Erza se dio cuenta. –Juvia...irá más tarde al gremio...- la chica de ojos marrones le colocó una mano sobre la frente.

-Es raro que no quieras ir a esperar su llegada, ¿te sientes bien?

-Ah...Juvia se siente algo aturdida...pero ella cree que después de un baño se sentirá mejor.

-Bien- le dedicó una mirada de desconfianza –Ayer recibí una carta de Jellal- un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas mientras decía esto –Aún tratan de aceptar lo que le pasó a Ultear- bajó la vista afligida. Juvia prestó más atención al reconocer un nombre familiar, Jellal era hermano de su mejor amiga, aunque según recordaba se encontraba estudiando en el extranjero desde hacía varios años –En fin, en el sobre venía una carta de Meredy para ti- le extendió un conjunto de hojas dobladas con su nombre sobre ellas en puño y letra de la pelirrosa.  
De inmediato las tomó ansiosa por saber qué rayos pasaba.

-Gracias, Erza-san- dijo a forma de despedida.

-Claro...ah...si no te encuentras bien y necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme, o a alguna de las chicas.

Cuando se encontró sola otra vez se apresuró a leer aquellas páginas. Una vez terminó se dejó caer sobre la cama llena de almohadones y peluches.  
Sí, era definitivamente la caligrafía de su amiga, pero nada de lo que ponía tenía sentido, hablaba de sus próximos planes un viaje de redención con Jellal, de lo devastados que se encontraban por la muerte de la chica que Erza había mencionado y de cómo ambos trataban de sobrellevarlo, además preguntar por ese tal Gray y el estado de las cosas.

Tras un largo suspiro se levantó, quizá si iba a ese gremio que Erza mencionó entendería qué estaba pasando.  
Entró al pequeño cuarto de baño y comprendió que nada de aquello podría ser normal, no sólo porque incluso ese lugar estaba repleto de esos muñecos, sino también porque al desnudarse notó una marca azul en su muslo izquierdo, la misma extraña marca que el muñeco tenía en el pecho.

-Juvia tiene que averiguar que ocurre aquí- se dijo al tomar entre sus manos aquella inusual esponja.

Se vistió con un inusual atuendo que dejaba expuestos casi por completo sus muslos y salió. Al parecer "su habitación" pertenecía a lo que aparentaba ser un edificio de dormitorios. No encontró a nadie así que tuvo que caminar hasta la pequeña ciudad para preguntar la dirección en la que se encontraba "el gremio", algunas personas la vieron con desconcierto pero finalmente llegó a un enorme edificio que ponía "Fairy Tail" en el frente.

A su lado pasaron algunas personas que la saludaron con naturalidad a pesar de que ella no recordaba haberlas visto antes, e incluso una chica de corto cabello blanco le susurró un "él ya ha llegado, está adentro" al cruzar a su lado.

Con cautela abrió una de las grandes puertas de madera entró al edificio. Había un gran bullicio general, pero el mayor escándalo se concentraba en un pequeño grupo de personas. A pesar de su intento por ser sigilosa su presencia fue notada de inmediato.

Una de las chicas del pequeño grupo, alta y rubia le sonrió antes de hacerse a un lado dejándola ver a dos muchachos, uno de pelo rosa y ojos verdes con una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello y otro de desordenado pelo negro y profundos ojos grises...  
Juvia casi se va de espaldas. ¡Él era el muñeco!, ¡Ese chico pelinegro era el muñeco!, y era realmente guapo en carde y hueso.

Al verla el pelirrosa se alejó un paso del otro chico, quien a su vez volteó a verlo con una expresión de fastidio.

-Ahora no, Juvia. Hoy no estoy de humor en lo absoluto- se apresuró a decir mientras a toda velocidad levantaba las manos frente a sí en forma defensiva, como esperando que ella le arrojara algo.

-Juvia no entiende- trató de disculparse mientras se alejaba de ellos para dejar de ser el blanco de las miradas, pero le resultó al revés, ahora sí TODOS la observaban.

-¡Juvia no reaccionó al ver a Gray!- la Loxar buscó al dueño de aquella voz para encontrarse con un gato azul que salía de atrás del pelirrosa -¿Será que ella ya no está enamorado de él?- un par de alas aparecieron en su espalda para volar hasta llegar a la altura del ojiverde y ambos juntaron las cabezas para empezar a susurrar –Quizás es porque al final se decidió por Lyon.

-Es verdad- contestó el chico con bufanda blanca mientras ponía la mano junto a su boca como si fuese una barrera –Durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos vi que le prestaba mucha atención.

-No la culpo, aunque ambos son magos de hielo Lyon no es tan cretino.

-¡¿Quieren cerrar la maldita boca y dejar de decir estupideces?! ¡Estoy aquí!- gritó Gray con una vena marcándose en su frente.

El gato azul con alas estaba hablando mientras volaba, eso era demasiado para la cordura de la joven, todo se volvió negro al tiempo que escuchaba la grave voz del pelinegro mientras continuaba insultando al par de amigos.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Lucy al ver como la chica se precipitaba al suelo perdiendo la conciencia, se apresuró a sostenerla antes de que se golpeara.

-¡Juvia-san!- Wendy corrió en dirección a sus compañeras para revisar a la maga de agua.

Abrió los ojos con la esperanza de encontrarse en su recámara y darse cuenta de que todo eso había sido un muy extraño sueño, pero en lugar de eso volvió a descubrirse en un lugar completamente diferente.

Esta vez se encontraba en una habitación con varias camas bien distribuidas y separadas únicamente por unas pesadas cortinas azules que estaban descorridas permitiendo ver el recinto en su totalidad. La puerta se abrió dando paso a otra desconocida.

-Oh, veo que ya has despertado, Juvia- dijo una hermosa chica de largo cabello blanco al verla sentada en la cama.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Juvia?

-Te desmayaste, pero Wendy dijo que no tenías nada. Nos diste un gran susto.- la voz tan suave y la sincera sonrisa en su rostro le dio confianza a la peliazul logrando que le devolviese el gesto. –Ten, será mejor que comas algo para que no vuelvas a perder las fuerzas.

Le ofreció el tazón con sopa y el jugo que llevaba en la charola para después pasar una mano por su frente con un gesto similar al que la pelirroja había hecho esa misma mañana.

-Trata de descansar- agregó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta –Les avisaré a los demás que ya has despertado, todos están preocupados.

-¡Espere!- la llamó nerviosamente. Esa chica le inspiraba mucha confianza y decidió aprovechar para preguntarle qué pasaba en ese lugar. Mira se giró ofreciéndole una amplia sonrisa para que continuase. –El gato azul...él de verdad estaba diciendo eso...- no estaba muy segura de que manera preguntar así que prefirió empezar por lo que menos cuadraba en su cabeza.

-Dudo que Happy lo dijese con mala intensión, pero ya sabes cómo es- respondió tras una risilla –Todos sabemos lo mucho que quieres a Gray, aunque si me preguntas tampoco pareció que le hiciera mucha gracia a él.- la sonrisa dulce fue remplazada por una más grande y extraña que Juvia no supo interpretar pero la hizo sentir ligeramente incómoda –Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad a Lyon, parece un buen chico.- le guiñó el ojo antes de salir, dejando a Juvia más confundida de lo que estaba.

Minutos después entraron la chica pelirroja, la rubia y la pequeña niña de cabello negro acompañadas del chico de bufanda.

-Juvia-san, ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó la pequeña pero la aludida sólo pudo asentir mientras veía con los ojos muy abiertos como la pequeña gata blanca que estaba en sus brazos sostenía una taza de té.

-Es una verdadera suerte- dijo la rubia llamando su atención –Natsu y Gray estaban armando tal jaleo que creí que no te dejarían descansar.

-Eso es muy injusto Lucy- se quejó el pelirrosa –Fue ese desnudista quien empezó y yo terminé recibiendo los golpes.

-Porque fuiste tú quien tiró mi pastel o acaso ya lo olvidaste, Natsu- dijo la pelirroja con una mirada sombría que pareció helar al chico.

-Si no te sentías bien debiste quedarte en cama- la voz molesta del pelinegro la distrajo de la pequeña discusión que habían comenzado los otros tres.

Juvia se sobresaltó, ni siquiera lo había visto entrar y estaba de pie junto ella con las manos en los bolsillos, las cejas fruncidas y el torso desnudo. La sangre se acumuló en su rostro con tal rapidez que se sintió mareada por un segundo.

-No seas tan duro con ella, Gray- intervino la pelirroja –Después de todo sólo quería verte. Ha estado muy emocionada desde ayer.-

-Eso es ridículo- el pelinegro frunció los labios y giró la cabeza en otra dirección mientas se cruzaba de brazos –Nos fuimos tan solo por tres días- un rubor casi imperceptible se plantó en los pómulos de Gray –Y tampoco es como si no fuésemos a estar todas las malditas tardes en el gremio.

Erza no pudo evitar sonreír al notar como su amigo se esforzaba por hablar en plural cuando era más que evidente que ella se refería a él en específico. Gray regresó la vista a la peliazul y la observó con el ceño aun fruncido.

-Y bueno ¿qué rayos es lo que te pasa a ti?- su voz era ligeramente brusca y logró cohibirla ligeramente –Siempre estas preguntando sobre la misión y ahora no has dicho más de tres palabras, ¿le pasó algo a tu lengua?

-N-no...Juvia...Juvia...- tartamudeó una y otra vez mientras intentaba concentrarse.

No sabía a dónde mirar, si lo veía a la cara o a esos deslumbrantes ojos se cohibía cada vez más y si dejaba que su mirada bajase un poco más sentía que la habitación le daba vueltas por la gran cantidad de sangre que se agolpaba en su rostro.

-¡Juvia-chan!- la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un hombre alto, bien parecido, de cabello blanco, y pequeños pero relucientes ojos obscuros. Se abrió paso rápidamente hasta llegar al lado de la cama y empujando a Gray en el proceso. –Apenas me entere de que estabas en la enfermería vine a verte.- dijo mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de la chica entre las suyas.

-¿Pero qué mierda haces tú aquí, Lyon?- cuestionó el pelinegro antes de que Juvia pudiese responder algo.

-Pues veras, Gray- comenzó sin voltear a verlo siquiera –Debido a los grandes juegos mágicos Lamia ha tenido mucho trabajo. Sin embargo recibimos una petición un tanto extraña, nada del otro mundo pero con una recompensa en extremo alta, la única condición era que se realizase un trabajo conjunto, es decir al menos un mago de Fairy Tail debía acudir también. No te mentiré es una petición muy rara pero al parecer es un rico y excéntrico hombre que quiere un buen espectáculo para su fiesta, así que heme aquí.

-¿Has hablado con el maestro?, no recuerdo haber visto esa petición en el tablero- Tanto Erza como los demás habían estado atentos a las palabras del Vastia.

-Justo estaba con él, al parecer la solicitud llegó esta mañana y como se enteraron de que venía con la intención de tomarla no la pusieron en el tablero.

-Suena interesante, casi como otro desfile Fantasía. ¡Estoy encendido!- grito Natsu

-Me temo que ya he elegido y es por eso que estoy aquí, para asegurarme de que mi compañera se encuentra en condiciones para viajar.- Le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a la peliazul mientras estrechaba más su mano -¿Quién mejor que la dulce Juvia para tal misión?, además así podremos pasar el día de los enamorados juntos, ¿acaso no es perfecto?- La mente de la chica reaccionó ante esas palabras –Y no es un desfile, sino una presentación en una fiesta y a nadie le gustaría que destruyeses medio edificio- acotó finalmente en dirección al pelirrosa.

-Pero que ridiculez- Gray puso los ojos en blanco –Es más que obvio que Juvia no está para misiones, ¿no es así, Wendy? Escoge a otro idiota para hacerla de bufón.

-A decir verdad, Juvia-san se encuentra bien, quizás sólo se desmayó por el cansancio. Aunque es decisión de Juvia-san- respondió la niña bajo la intensa mirada de su compañero de pelo negro.

Aunque no fuese la respuesta que Gray esperaba se sintió confiado, estaba más que seguro de que Juvia se encargaría de mandar a paseo a ese torpe, no había forma en la que ella aceptase a menos que él fuese también y por supuesto que él se negaría rotundamente.

Las miradas de todos se posaron en la peliazul, pero ella no lo notó, las palabras de Lyon le habían dado la respuesta que Juvia necesitaba y ahora todo parecía tener más sentido. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?, era un sueño, era el sueño de predicción que había pedido. ¿Si no de que otra forma podía explicar a los gatos que hablaban y bebían de tazas?

Pero entonces eso significaba que su verdadero amor se encontraba allí. Recorrió la habitación con la esperanza de reconocerlo, ¿sería el amable hombre de pelo blanco que sostenía su mano y le sonreía con ternura, o el atractivo pelinegro que la observaba con sus penetrantes ojos grises, o incluso el pelirrosa de bufanda que se peleaba con el gato azul por un pescado crudo?...no, definitivamente él no podría ser, ¿pero entonces quién de los dos?

-Juvia irá- respondió alegremente, si ese era su sueño de víspera de San Valentín se había prometido no desperdiciarlo...aunque no estaba muy segura de que se supone que iban a hacer en esa "misión".

Los ojos de Gray se abrieron como platos, ¿a caso ella había aceptado sin siquiera pensarlo, que diablos le pasaba ese día? Bufó exasperado, pero al final de cuentas qué diablos le importaba a él, si Juvia quería irse a hacerla de atracción con el idiota de Lyon era su decisión y a él le venía completamente igual.

-Grandioso- la sonrisa de Lyon no podía ser más grande –Entonces debes alistarte de inmediato, la presentación será mañana pero es un viaje largo y hay que llegar antes para practicar todo.

-¿Quieres que vaya por tu bolsa de viaje a Fairy Hills, para que así tú puedas arreglar todo con el maestro?- ofreció la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Eso no hará falta Lucy- respondió la albina, quien había entrado para levantar los trastos sucios –Cuando Juvia llegó ayer de su misión estaba tan emocionada por tener tiempo de preparar una gran bienvenida que salió corriendo dejando sus cosas aquí. Lissana debió haberla guardado.

Juvia se soltó del agarre de Lyon y se levantó para ponerse sus botas y así poder ir a buscar sus cosas. El Vastia salió detrás de ella como si fuese atraído por un imán y detrás de ellos salieron Natsu y Happy al ver que ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-No pongas esa cara, Gray- Erza le colocó una mano en el hombro –Si te molesta tanto siempre puedes ir tú también.

El pelinegro se la sacudió de encima molesto y salió también de la enfermería sin decir nada.

-Es un idiota, pero ni él podrá dejarlo pasar- declaró Mira con una gran sonrisa y las demás chicas asintieron.

Juvia abrió la maleta que le habían entregado para saber qué clase de cosas se supone que guardaba ahí. Llevaba algunos letreros como el que Lyon le había mostrado, una bolsa de dormir, ropa, una botella de agua, algo de fruta y otro par de esos muñecos que parecían estar por todas partes.  
Guardó todo dentro decidida a no fijarse demasiado en la excentricidad de su sueño y salió del edificio para encontrarse a ambos hombres discutiendo en la entrada. El chico de ojos grises también llevaba una mochila que cruzada y se había puesto una camisa.

-¿Gray-san también irá?- él frunció las cejas sorprendido antes sus palabras.

-Ya le dije que no es necesario en esta misión- respondió Lyon

-Y ya te dije que no puedo dejar que vayas molestando a una compañera que pasó la mañana en la enfermería.

-¿Por qué no simplemente admites que estás celoso de que Juvia-chan aceptó ir conmigo?

-¿Por qué no es posible que abras la boca sin decir idioteces?, Erza creyó que era mejor si yo también iba.

Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la estación de trenes y una vez abordo Lyon comenzó a hablarles de sus planes para el "espectáculo" que debían presentar.

-Pensaba que podríamos permanecer en lo típico: una bella princesa que es salvada de las garras de un ser malvado por un apuesto príncipe, será el día de los enamorados después de todo.

-Oh, eso suena muy romántico, Lyon-san- los ojos azules de la chica brillaron de emoción -¿Juvia podrá ser la princesa?- Gray suspiró frustrado, ver como sus ojos se perdían en las fantasías le indicaban que Juvia estaba volviendo a ser la de antes y no se sentía con ánimos de entrar en la discusión de los papeles.

-Por supuesto, ¿quién más si no? Y para una princesa tan hermosa yo seré el apuesto príncipe y Gray será el villano, obviamente.

-Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo, lo promete.

No dijo nada más, Gray la observó por el rabillo del ojo durante un buen rato y a cada minuto se convencía más de que algo raro le ocurría, lejos de volver a ser ella -como había pensado- le parecía cada vez más diferente. Eran acciones y gestos sutiles, pero estaban ahí, él podía notarlos y no eran propios de ella.

Fue finalmente cuando Lyon se levantó para ir al baño y ella permaneció en completo silencio viendo por la ventana que Gray decidió que no estaba loco ni eran imaginaciones suyas. Se corrió en el asiento hasta quedar frente a ella y la jaló por el brazo para obligarla a mirarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Co-cómo dice?- se habría sobresaltado –Juvia no entiende- su voz sonó nerviosa mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre.

-Tú no eres Juvia, te he preguntado quién rayos eres- la expresión en su rostro le resultó atemorizante, tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos grises ensombrecidos.

-Juvia...

-Ya basta de eso, conozco a Juvia y tú no eres ella.- los ojos azules de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas y Gray se obligó a soltar el brusco agarre, se veía idéntica a cuando ella lloraba.

-Juvia es Juvia, se lo jura- empezó con la voz temblorosa y tratando de controlarse –Aunque tal vez no sea la Juvia que usted conoce- él la miró confuso –Ni ella entiende muy bien en donde está o que está pasando, este no es el mundo de Juvia.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

-De que Juvia debe estar soñando, porque ella no entiende que pasa aquí. Juvia tan sólo despertó en este lugar, lleno de cosas sin sentido.- tomaba mucho aire cada vez que respiraba para evitar que la voz se le cortara a la mitad de la frase –Juvia pidió tener una premonición en su sueño, por eso ella está segura de que esto no es más que eso...pero ella no sabe nada de la Juvia que vive aquí.

Gray se debatía entre si debía o no creerle, su historia no tenía sentido alguno pero las lágrimas que amenazaban por derramarse de sus ojos no parecían falsas, además cosas más extrañas había visto antes y sabían de la existencia de Edolas, ¿por qué no darle el beneficio de la duda?

-Esto es real, al menos para nosotros, así que si dices estar soñando con su vida, ¿ella está en la tuya?- ella se encogió de hombros mientras veía hacia el suelo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea -¿Cuánto tiempo durará esto, es decir cuándo volverás a tu vida y Juvia regresará?... porque lo hará ¿verdad?

-Juvia no lo sabe...- ni siquiera levantó la cabeza y Gray se dejó caer en el respaldo suspirando. –Pero ella le promete que hará lo posible por volver y traer a su Juvia de vuelta.

-Ni siquiera sabes cómo- no sonó como un reproche, pero aun así la peliazul volvió a bajar la vista al suelo –No te preocupes, Juvia es fuerte, ella estará bien y volverá. Mientras tanto qué hay de ti, ¿sabes utilizar la magia?

-¿Magia?

-Sí, Fairy Tail es un gremio de magos y la Juvia de este mundo es una maga de agua.

-¿Magia cómo?- Gray se enderezó al ver que su cara era básicamente un signo de interrogación. -¿Habla de magia de verdad?

-Hablo de magia- respondió mientras cerraba uno de sus puños y lo ponía sobre la palma de la otra mano para abrirlo lentamente.

Juvia pudo ver como una pequeña figurita como la de las marcas que todos parecían tener se formaba en hielo de la nada. Se acercó más sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y estiró un dedo para tocarla, era hielo real, solido y frio.

-Juvia no puede hacer eso.

La figurilla de hielo se derritió y desapareció.

-¿Y aun así aceptaste venir a una misión?, eres aún más tonta que la Juvia real, ¿qué hubiese pasado si se trataba de algo peligroso?

-Juvia...no lo pensó, lamenta causarles problemas.

-Lyon y yo nos encargaremos de todo...aunque...- se inclinó ligeramente para poder apreciar la blanca pierna que se asomaba por su vestido. Juvia se sonrojó violentamente. -Supongo que esa marca estaba allí cuando despertaste ¿no?- ella asintió -Entonces tienes su cuerpo y puede que la magia aún le responda a ese cuerpo.

-Está diciendo que puede enseñarle a hacer algo como eso.

-No exactamente, enseñarte a utilizar la magia de forma apropiada llevará más de las pocas horas de las que disponemos, pero existe algo llamado memoria corporal, básicamente se refiere a que aunque nuestras mentes consientes no lo hagan, nuestro cuerpo recuerda experiencias vividas. Será mejor asegurarse por si tu estancia aquí se prolonga.- el tren arribó a la estación y el mago de hielo se puso de pie -Sígueme.

-Pero ¿y Lyon-san?

-A pesar de su idiotez deduzco que podrá llegar por sí solo.

Ambos descendieron del vehículo y salieron de la estación adentrándose en el bosque.

-Primero quiero que entiendas que esto es real, mi hielo es real y afilado.-Tenía una idea de cómo forzar el despertar de su magia y aunque era arriesgado debía intentarlo. Se alejó un par de pasos y poniéndose en posición golpeó su puño contra su palma.

-Ice Make: Lance- dijo y el hielo comenzó a formarse al instante.  
Cuando habían luchado en Phantom Lord él había aprendido que los ataques sólidos contra ella no funcionaban, pero ella debía creer que corría peligro para orillar a su cuerpo a reaccionar.

Juvia vio como las lanzas de hielo se dirigían en su dirección a toda velocidad y aterrada le fue prácticamente imposible moverse. Cerró los ojos pero sólo escuchó el estrépito del hielo romperse, abrió los ojos solo para ver como frente a ella un enorme gorila de hielo se deshacía con múltiples impactos.

-¿Pero qué mierda haces, Gray?- Lyon había llegado al lugar y miraba molesto a su compañero.

-Apártate Lyon, esto no es asunto tuyo. Ice Make: Lance- varias flechas de hielo salieron disparadas en dirección a la chica de cabello azul.

-Deja de jugar, esto es peligroso Gray.- al ver que el pelinegro no tenía intención de desviar el ataque juntó sus manos y pájaros de hielo aparecieron para estrellarse con cada una de las lanzas.

Fastidiado por su intromisión Gray lanzó un ataque que consiguió alejarlo de ella y enseguida disparó otro par de lanzas en su dirección. Un gran dragón de hielo surgió desde el piso enrollándose alrededor del inmóvil cuerpo de la chica para después desaparecer tras recibir el impacto de los proyectiles.

Sin hacer caso de los gritos del peliblanco Gray siguió conjurando ataque tras ataque. Lyon intentaba seguir le el paso pero creaba lanzas a tal velocidad que finalmente algunas lograron pasar su guardia y una en específico iba en trayectoria contra Juvia.

El peliblanco no pudo interceptarla y ambos miraron expectantes.  
Lyon esperaba que Juvia la esquivase y Gray por su parte esperaba que su cuerpo se convirtiera en agua para ser atravesado sin problemas. Nada de eso ocurrió, la lanza de hielo pasó junto al brazo de Juvia desgarrando la tela y la piel.

Aterrados ambos chicos vieron como la sangre brotaba mientras la maga de agua se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas apretando el brazo herido.

Lyon se precipitó a asistir a la chica mientras Gray se quedó inmóvil en su sitio, se había equivocado, quizás ella ni siquiera tenía magia, y ahora por su culpa yacía herida en el suelo. Reaccionando se apresuró a acercarse para comprobar que estaba bien, pero apenas llegó a su lado la peliazul se estremeció aterrada buscando refugio en el peliblanco. Sintiéndose totalmente culpable retrocedió dejando a Lyon atenderla.  
El mago de Lamia Scale desgarró un pedazo de su camisa para vendar la herida de Juvia.

El cielo sobre ellos comenzó a oscurecerse dejando caer una tupida y helada lluvia.

-Maldición, lo único que faltaba.- se quejó Lyon antes de ayudarla a ponerse de pie –Debemos refugiarnos de esta maldita lluvia.

Gray frunció las cejas, de tratarse de la verdadera Juvia esas palabras tan sólo hubiesen provocado que el clima empeorase. Parpadeó un par de veces y buscó el rostro de la peliazul con su mirada, ella tenía los ojos rojos, estaba llorando y la lluvia que acompañaba sus lágrimas sólo significaba que no estaba equivocado del todo.

Los tres se habían resguardado en una pequeña cueva, Juvia ya no lloraba pero mantenía la vista fija en sus pies y la tormenta que se desataba afuera evidenciaba lo triste que se encontraba. Gray estaba sentado en otro extremo de la cueva y el crepitar de la fogata entre ellos era lo único que se escuchaba. Lyon había salido a buscar más leña no sin antes advertirle a su casi hermano que si no se comportaba él mismo lo enviaría de regreso a Magnolia a punta de golpes.

-Juvia- la llamó y la chica se estremeció bajando más la cabeza –No fue mi intención herirte.

-Pues a Juvia le pareció que era precisamente eso lo que planeaba.- él se levantó para acercarse más pero ella se puso en pie de un salto –Basta, por favor, Juvia le jura que no está aquí por voluntad y que ella no sabe cómo traer a su Juvia de vuelta.

El pelinegro la miró confundido, ¿a caso había creído que la había atacado con la intención de deshacerse de ella para traer a la real de vuelta?

-Eso lo sé, no intentaba hacerte daño, tonta- se acercó decidido y cuando intentó alejarse la sostuvo por la muñeca. -¡Escúchame!, la Juvia que conozco usa un hechizo llamado Water Body en el que básicamente hace eso, transforma su cuerpo en agua y los ataques sólidos no pueden dañarla. Pensé que podía forzarlo, pero me equivoqué.

-Juvia es una inútil ¿no es así?- su voz sonó lastimera y eso logró molestarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, tan sólo mira eso- la giró bruscamente y le señalo la fuerte tormenta que caía en el exterior.

-¿La noche?

-¡No, la lluvia!, tú la estás provocando, ¿que más pruebas quieres de tu magia?

-¿Juvia está causando esta tormenta?

-Sí.

-¿Y cómo puede hacer que se detenga?

-Lo único que sé es que la lluvia es una expresión inconsciente de tu poder, cuando te conocí ni tú podías controlarla, aprendiste a hacerlo en algún punto antes de entrar a Fairy Tail.

-Juvia quiere que se detenga, a Lyon-sama parece molestarle mucho.

-Eso es su problema, si él pidió tu compañía la lluvia viene incluida y si no puede con eso es cosa suya no tuya.- dijo con voz firme para darle confianza. Sabía que en el pasado Juvia había sufrido un rechazo general por culpa de esa lluvia y no pensaba dejar que volviese a hacer en ello, a él la lluvia le daba completamente igual. –Cuan más fuerte y extensa sea, más de tu fuerza representa, debes estar orgullosa de eso, no triste. Además podemos utilizarla.

-¿Cómo?

-En el pasado Juvia y yo hicimos un par de ataques combinados, tu magia es de agua y la mía de hielo, tal vez yo mismo pueda hacerla salir.- la tomó de la mano sacándola hacia la tormentosa noche.

Entrelazó sus dedos y estiró ambos brazos hacia el frente, puso su otra mano en su hombro acercándola más y trató de concentrarse. Cuando habían hecho esos ataques había podido sentir como la magia de ella fluía a través de él, antes de salir combinada con la suya, ahora intentaría llegar a esa magia y él mismo hacerla salir.

-Relájate y sólo déjala invadirte- susurró cuando pudo reconocer la poderosa magia. A su alrededor el cielo se despejó dejando que la brillante luna iluminase el bosque.

Un par de arbustos se movieron en la cercanía y Gray sonrió al divisar su objetivo.

-Ice Make: Flower Prison- pronunció y un gran torrente de agua se precipitó contra el lugar que había apuntado con sus manos entrelazadas.

El agua se congeló formando una enorme rosa de hielo como las que solía hacer su maestra, en el interior se encontraba el mago de Lamia Scale con unos trozos de madera en las manos.

-¡Gray!- se escuchó la voz molesta de Lyon antes de que el hielo terminase de endurecerse.

-Éste me parece un mejor final para el espectáculo de mañana, no sé qué opines tú.

La risa de Juvia sonó sincera obligando a Gray a sonreírle de vuelta.

Después de descongelar al peliblanco los tres se dispusieron a dormir junto al acogedor fuego. Juvia se estiró en su bolsa de dormir para acercarse al pelinegro y poder susurrar cerca de su oído.

-Juvia le promete hacer todo lo posible por traer a su Juvia de vuelta, ella ahora entiende que usted la ama de verdad.

-No digas tonterías- protestó agradeciendo que la luz de la fogata no dejase ver su ligero sonrojo –Sólo me importa porque es mi compañera, si buscas a alguien que diga amarla ahí tienes a ese idiota, yo sólo estoy aquí porque no entiende el rechazo y se la pasa molestándola.

Dicho esto le dio la espalda y se dispuso a dormir dejándola totalmente confundida. Minutos después ella también se entregó a la inconsciencia.

.

La luz del sol la hizo abrir los ojos, pero en lugar de encontrarse con el rocoso techo de la cueva se encontró con los dibujos que adornaban el techo de su cuarto, los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las cortinas que había olvidado cerrar.

Se llevó la mano hacia su brazo lastimado pero éste estaba completamente normal, había sido sólo un sueño.

Se levantó y arregló a toda velocidad, era tarde y hoy iniciaría en su nuevo colegio. Como si pasar San Valentín sola no era suficiente ahora tendría que pasarlo rodeada de extraños ya que Meredý no podía cambiarse a ese colegio hasta que Jellal regresara del extranjero para hacer los trámites.

Mientras caminaba por la calle su mente rememoraba el extraño sueño que las hojas de laurel le habían concedido y no podía evitar pensar que lo había desaprovechado, no había podido descubrir quién era su alma gemela. Al principio deseó que fuese el apuesto pelinegro, pero recordó sus últimas palabras y ligeramente triste pensó en el gentil peliblanco.

-No digas estupideces Lyon, por supuesto que el equipo de tu escuela no podrá con el de Fairy Tail, y no sólo porque estamos Natsu y yo, es más Erza sola podría patearles el trasero- esa voz, Juvia la reconoció al instante y se apresuró a buscar al dueño.

-Pues eso lo veremos en la cancha, primito-

Ambas voces provenían de una pequeña panadería, de la que salían un pelinegro de ojos grises y un peliblanco de ojos negros. Juvia no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, eran ellos, los chicos de su sueño.

-Date prisa Gray, o llegaremos tarde y Erza nos dará una paliza- Juvia siguió la mirada del aludido y se encontró con el chico de cabello rosa y la rubia.

Lyon y Gray se despidieron con una mirada retadora y el pelinegro se unió al grupo que caminaba hacia el mismo edificio que ella iba, su nueva escuela, la academia Fairy Tail.


End file.
